Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a panel construction for a roll-up or curtain type door or other panel assembly and, more particularly, to a construction which facilitates replacement of individual panels and provides a strengthened assembly. The panel is usable in a flexible roll-up door or a planar panel combination.